crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Poe Cottage
Poe cottage is located south of the main campus, about 300 yards beyond Melville (total of around 700 yards), in the lee of O. Henry Hill. While Poe can hold 104 students, it is usually only at 50-to-60% occupancy. The 20 new Freshmen in Fall 2006 is an unusually high (though not unprecedented) turnout, and some of the upperclassmen are beginning to worry about losing their Singles. (Even with the high vacancy rate at Poe, school policy is to double up the Poe residents, as so not to give the other cottages something to complain about. This means that the second floor (the freshman floor) has a small number of vacant rooms.) Room assignments for Poe students are in Poe Room Assignments. Like Melville and Hawthorne, but unlike the other four cottages, Poe is co-ed. The female transsexuals are grouped around the sunroom by happenstance (rather than being a special trans zone). The arrangement is such that the lower and higher number rooms on one side are gurlzone and the middle numbered room are Boys' Town, with the transgender students being placed in the rooms of the gender they present as. Since the number of boys and girls varies, Gurlzone and Boys Town is somewhat flexible. As of Pejuta moving in there are nineteen students in Gurlzone to nine in Boys Town. Room number 202 is Generator and Tennyo,Jade 2 - Away from Home - 6: Ushered into Poe room number 215 is Fey and Chaka, room number 216 was Phase alone, later Phase and Bladedancer,Destiny's Wave now Phase and Vamp,Vamp room number 205 is Punch and later Pejuta.Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 6 Bladedancer and Crimson Comet share a room that was previously unoccupied, possibly 213. Lancer and Heyoka's room 207.Jade 2 - Away from Home - 7: Kindred Spirits Shortly after Halloween 2006 a tunnel was added (really a short spur) to connect to the tunnel from Hawthorne to the main campus. Apparently it was funded by Gabriella Guzman, so it may have something to do with Jamie Carson's (Heyoka) uncontrolled shapeshifting. This hasn't been confirmed yet. Poe is the home of the notorious Team Kimba and associates, most of whom are main characters in the story cycle. It's also the GLBT (Gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender) cottage, although this fact is heavily disguised. The wards around Poe are very difficult to penetrate, and almost as difficult to detect. Protecting the Poe "secret" is a major factor. The House Mother, Mrs. Horton, is very strict that outsiders must sign in and out. Also, when outsiders are present the cottage color is red, meaning that residents should not engage in same-sex displays of affection. If anyone notes oddities about Poe, there is a second-tier cover story: Poe has more than its share of “head cases.” Not to say that everyone in Poe has a problem, but you probably wouldn’t want to have to room there, would you? Sara Waite is in the Lovecraft Room in the basement of Poe, at least until midway through the middle of the Fall 2006 term, when the door to the room began shifting between Poe and Hawthorne Cottage. Poe residents are frequently called Posies. House mother: Mrs. Horton. Cottage Fixer: Zenith List of students: Poe Students Unknown if an actual student: Push 2007 Renovations During the summer of 2007, Poe Cottage went extensive renovations. It was enlarged from the original rectangular floorplan with the addition of four new wings forming an "H" floorplan. The insides were essentially gutted and entirely redone. Among the new additions may be mentioned: * A second House Parent apartment * Dedicated ground floor rooms for students in the Junior High Program, set close to the House Parents' apartments * New studies and leisure areas. * Two elevators * Four new stairwells, at the end of each wing Basement The new basement includes a dance hall, two mini-theaters, two gyms, a dedicated martial arts room and male and female saunas and hot tubs, bathrooms and locker rooms, besides two large mechanical rooms and four large storage areas. The Lovecraft Room access (when available) is located in this floor's atrium. There is also a very small sub-basement (not shown in the floorplans) offering access to the Whateley tunnel system. Ground floor The ground floor houses an enlarged "Great Room" taking most of the are of the old cottage. Two of the windows are dedicated to housing, with a House Parent apartment and four Junior High dorm rooms plus a common bathroom each. The other two wings house study areas, including libraries and computer rooms, and common areas such as game rooms, laundry, kitchen and janitorial. Student housing floors The second and third floors concentrate most of the cottage student housing. Each of the four wings has ten rooms, with one of them being a single for the Student Advisor for that wing and the other nine being doubles. The Student Advisor apartments include a private bath, while the other students share a communal bathroom for the wing. There are also two small community rooms per floor. Attic Finally, the attic offers a few premium rooms, usually available only for seniors. This floor is somewhat smaller than the others, which is reflected in a smaller number of rooms. These all have private baths and large closets, and eight of them even have private living rooms. The attic also includes four common rooms to the other floors two. A minor price to pay for the extra comfort is that this floor is not served by the elevators. References Category:Whateley Campus Category:Poe Cottage